


Their New Beginning

by Sxymami0909



Series: Fic Table Prompts [13]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, reconnecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: Spoilers: This takes place in the aftermath of the season 2 Finale.Summary: Dyson and Bo reconnect.





	Their New Beginning

Hope.

It was once again building in his chest. Dyson glanced down placing a hand over his heart. He could feel in there just beneath the surface, warmth flowing through his veins as he looked up and glanced across the room at Bo moving towards the back room with Trick. His love was back where it belonged almost like it had never left at all.

His gaze shifted to Kenzi talking to Hale at the bar and he couldn’t help the way his chest warmed. Ever since he met Bo, Kenzi was just there like an added extra. For a while Dyson didn’t know what to make of her, but now, now he knew she was the bravest person he had ever met. She would have to be to stay by Bo’s side and delve into the Fae world where most humans were nothing more than pets or slaves.

He dropped his hand and wrapped it around his beer as he continued to watch Hale and Kenzi. Dyson knew he owed her. She couldn’t possibly understand what she had done for him. His love for Bo was as much a part of him as his wolf was. He would have been incomplete without it, but he didn’t have to worry about that now.

For the first time in a long time Dyson could feel hope swelling inside of him. They had defeated the Garuda, Trick survived, and they had brought Bo back from the dark side. All in all things had turned out pretty well. The feel of a warm palm on his arm made him blink his thoughts away and shift his gaze.

Warmth filled his heart at the sight of Bo smiling beside him. “Hey,” he glanced over his shoulder to see if Trick had come back out with her, but it seemed he hadn’t. “Feeling better?” He asked lightly.

Bo nodded shaking off what she had seen in the mirror and smiling, “Yeah,” she let her arm fall from his arm noticing that the look in his eyes seemed different. “How about you? Are you holding up okay?” She asked knowing that loosing Keira had hurt.

A hint of guilt tightened in Dyson’s chest when Bo brought up Keira. He knew he hadn’t given her much thought since he got his love back from the Nore, but all he had been able to do was bask in finally feeling complete again. He shook himself out of his thoughts and placed a hand over Bo’s as he met her gaze. “I’m doing better than I was,” he said his tone quiet as he held her gaze. “Thank you for asking.”

Dyson squeezed her hand and glanced up when he heard the sound of heels clicking loudly against the floor. He spotted Kenzi make her way quickly out of the bar and when he turned to look at Bo he could see the frown on her face.

Bo started to move away from Dyson so she could see what was wrong with Kenzi, when he laid a hand on her arm. She glanced up at him confused and when he nodded towards the bar she glanced in the direction he had pointed and watched as Hale got up and went after Kenzi. She turned back to Dyson and arched an eyebrow. “When did that happen?” She asked a grin pulling at her lips.

Dyson chuckled. “I think it’s been in the works for a while now,” he said amused by Bo’s reaction. He studied her for a minute before clearing his throat to draw her attention to him. When she tilted her head to the side and arched a questioning eyebrow at him he spoke. “What would you say if I asked you if you wanted to get out of here?” He tone was soft and he never once looked away from her.

A hint of surprise crossed Bo’s face at his words and she felt something inside of her stir. If had been months since Dyson expressed any kind of interest in spending time with her as a friend or otherwise and the fact that he was bringing it up now, well it gave her hope. Maybe things between them weren’t beyond repair after all. “You know, I think I’d like that.” She told him keeping her voice casual.

Dyson took one last sip of his beer, put it down, and smiled. “Good,” he said before reaching out and taking her hand in his, threading their fingers together. Bo’s heartbeat picked up speed and she had no doubt he could hear it. But he said nothing as he lead her towards the door and she appreciated it.

Dyson could hear the change in her heartbeat and pattern of breathing and the sound was music to his ears. Maybe he was right, their story wasn’t over just yet. They had been through too much for it to end the way it had. This was going to be their new beginning and Dyson couldn’t wait.


End file.
